


the stars sure are beautiful (they've got nothing on you)

by Howto_Fandomoverload



Series: voltron wlw month 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, I love their dynamic, i love allura...., shay my rock gf, star gays, they stargaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howto_Fandomoverload/pseuds/Howto_Fandomoverload
Summary: Day 5 prompt: starsI would trade the stars for you.Shay and Allura stargaze.





	the stars sure are beautiful (they've got nothing on you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I watched season 3 and then had to alter like only a single line of the Altean history I made up. Dreamworks hire me.
> 
> SEASON 3 KILLED ME (in a good way)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Sometimes, Allura needed a little reminding what the fighting was all for. Sometimes, the constant drills and training she had to do and the absence of her father were too much. She wanted to be back in cryosleep. Now was not one of those times. Not with Shay looking so entranced by the night sky. Not when she could answer her questions and point out constellations.

They were lying on the Balmera’s surface, stargazing. “And that one,” Allura murmured, moving Shay’s hand to point at the brightest star of the constellation. “Do you remember which that one is?”

Shay squinted and traced the constellation with her pointer finger. She hummed lowly and nodded, “Yes, I think so.” She turned her head toward Allura, but still her gaze was captured by the stars. “It’s the first princess of Altea, isn’t it?”

Allura shifted slightly. “She was a great diplomat and scholar. Many solar systems knew of her. She was my great-great-grandmother, and my idol. She once took out an entire fleet of Galra flying solo.” Allura’s voice had gotten lower in volume as she talked. Shay made a questioning noise, trying to hear her words. Allura let out a short and bitter laugh. “This was before Voltron, but the Galra were ambitious about world-takeover even back then. Of course, my father drew them into a treaty of peace. Before he was _betrayed_.”

Shay’s eyebrows drew up and worry lines appeared on her forehead. “Princess, I hope telling me these things does not cause you more pain.” 

Allura twitched, like she was trying to shrink in defense. She felt exposed and raw. “No! Oh, I’m sorry, Shay. I’m happy someone else knows about Altean history now. I suppose it’s just that...well, I don’t usually have time to think about this stuff. I’ve gone and disrupted your stargazing!” She said brightly, forcing herself to sound unaffected.  
Allura heard little sniffling noises at her side and felt Shay’s body heave as she took deep breaths. Concerned, Allura sat up and looked down at Shay lying next to her. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

Her mind raced, anxiously trying to find a way to comfort Shay, but she was sure that she was the cause of Shay’s tears. What good was Allura’s comforting, then?  
“What is it?” Allura asked again. She curled her legs underneath her and turned her face away from Shay’s. 

“I’m just so glad I know you!”

Allura sat back in shock, reeling. Of the responses Allura had imagined, this was the furthest off. She opened her mouth to ask _why_ , but Shay wasn’t finished. “Princess, I know you have lost so much. But when you came to the Balmera, you gave us so much. You gave our people hope and your spirit to keep our planet alive.” Shay pushed one hand against the Balmera’s surface to sit up as well. She was so _earnest_. Allura drew in a shaky breath and wiped at her eyes hastily.

“Allura, you’ve given _me_ so much. When you and the Paladins came? That was the first time I saw the sky. And now you give me these stories of your life and your people. These are just as precious to me.” Shay clasped Allura’s hands tightly within her own, as if with her grip she could transfer the force of her conviction. “And the sight of the stars, Allura. It is invaluable, but you mean more to me.” Shay looked down, her face tinting pink. “I would trade the stars for you.”

The passion in Shay’s speech was palpable. It was strong enough that, just maybe, Allura could believe her. Hesitantly, Allura reached out to tilt Shay’s chin up. “You could have both? If you wanted.”

Shay looked at Allura, wiping tears off of her cheeks and smiling hopefully. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then they kiss 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! I would love feedback 
> 
> –––––
> 
> Bonus: deleted scene that's my interpretation of That One Wholesome Meme that inspired the title of this fic:
> 
> “These constellations are so bright and beautiful.”  
> A quiet mumble fell from Allura’s lips, “So are you.”  
> “Princess? Did you say something?” Shay cocked her head and drew in closer to Allura. Allura felt heat rising up her neck and in her face. “I said that you were also bright and beautiful, like the constellations. Maybe more.”


End file.
